Neela Tornora
Neela 'Tornora A.K.A.'' Shadow Dash, ''was the dark robotic clone of Continental Lover Noria Masakia and was known too be the Second In Command of the Universal Generation fleet Galactic Conquests. She once served as a Spy and Hit Women for the Universal Generation during the first Era of the Galactic War, A.K.A the Universal War from 2127-2158, sometime before the Universal Generation Declared War on Mankind, in 2158, following several skirmishes in the Organic Universe from 2147 to 2155. Bio Neela Tornora was created from Euro's Industries during the Galactic War's Early Years in 2128, during the First Era. She was a co Commander, and Soldier in the Universal Generation Military, where she was also known as the first female in the robotic military. Though she was a Maradroid of loyalty and honor, She fell in love with a Human sometime before the Universal Generation found the Organic Realm in 2147. Monroe was Neela's whole life and it was later identified by an Unknown Soul Walker that she loved both him and Honor more than the Universal Generation's main cause of Power. However, she believed that her love for Monroe could one day get him killed, due to the pressure of the Universal Generation's Genocidal ways against their own race and other Machine races around the Universe of Hora, but she had huge doubts that the Universal Generation would exterminate Mankind or any other Organic race, as the organic universe was too far away from the main home galaxy of Hora. Fellow Maradroid, Lorana Mor would often tell Neela Tornora that Humans and other Organics were nothing more than Parasites that need to be exterminated in the future, this one set of events would enraged Neela which resulted in Lorana being beaten to death by accident. These actions would often lead to Neela Tornora being brought before the Continentals where she was locked up for 3 years until she was released in 2145. into thinking that her fear might become a reality. By 2147 the Universal Generation began to conquer Hora, She denied the Promotion for becoming Leader of the Galactic Conquests, and instead gave the Promotion too Mobilia Montor. For her disbelief she was once caught talking to her lover on Holo Shot, but she no longer knew of this Heretic desire until it was too late. 'Betrayal & Death' Because Neela Tornora was declared a Parasetic, Norton Pallaar, took advantage of the event. In an attempt to provoke and teach Neela the true meaning of the Universal Generation. On April 2nd, 2147 The Universal Generation began a small Skirmish like Invasion of the organic realm of space, and Invaded the Outer colonies of Earth following the discovery of the Human race on Herkgen that same year. The Unidentified Soul Walker arrived himself, and forced one of Neela Tornora's closets friends, into killing Monroe, during the Battle of Mon-4 in the Star Blitz. Upon hearing of the attack, the young Maradroid races back too Mon 4. (A Planet in which sheh instructed Monroe to hide in where he will be safe.) only to find both Ror and Monroe's bodies dead on the ground. When she found Monroe she was in so much grief, she let out a cry of deep sorrow, while holding Monroe in her arms. Now seeing who the Universal Generation really were, Neela In a fit of blind Rage, swiftly turned rouge against the Universal Generation declaring war on them, brutally and angrily plowing her way through an entire Universal Generation Army at Encore Fields to reach her Lover's murderer. When Neela finally met Norton atop a Neira Mountain in Eastern Hottoro, the duel began. It only lasted for several seconds. The Maradroid & Soulwalker each other for a bit and then, in the blink of an eye, attacked. Neela's whole upper torso was slashed open, gushing oil and sparks out, while Norton's was stabbed in the midsection which was firing Sparks in several directions. They both died by each other's hands, with Norton collapsing first. Neela's last thoughts before dying was the memories of Monroe. 'Legacy' Before Neela Tornora's actions, she was considered to be one of the great female standing and appurtenance in the Universal Generation. Her heresy led the Continental's to declare that the Dark Girls would thenceforth be one without honor, and several were killed that same year in 2147, given to those who could be useful to them as a last chance to regain their lost honor before death. Thus, becoming a symbol of martyrdom and suicidal devotion to the Universal Generation cause. Trivia *''Neela, bares a strong resemblance towards Fal 'Chavamee of the Halo Universe...'' *''Neela was the only dark girl, too have a true heart, and love for humans...'' *''Neela was known too be the most skillful female warrior in the R.F.F.S.7. Arsenal mostly due too the fact that she can fight her way through an entire Army by herself, when angered...'' *''Neela loved Monroe more than anything, in the years before the R.F.F.S.7. Invaded Mankind in 2147, Monroe's death later caused her too go rouge, against the FS7...'' Category:Females Category:Characters who are of Regian Decent Category:Maradroids Category:Galactic War Era Category:Deceased Category:Universal Generation Personnel